City of Lies
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: When Clary and Jonathan were very young, Jocelyn left them in the care of the Lightwoods. Soon after, she was captured by demons. Years later, the two were raised as Lightwoods, along with Jace, who never suspected he was anything other. When news that Valentine was alive rock the Shadow World, will Clary and Jace ever find the truth and their own love?
1. Prologue

**I wasn't feeling like myself these past few weeks ever since school started so I thought I'll cheer myself up with a new fanfiction. Yeah, I've never done Clace or Mortal Instruments and I'll probably never get the snarky comments and stuff right but what the heck.**

**Oh and if now and/or later on the story seems too similar to other fanfictions and stuff, I promise I never plagiarized from anybody. Scout's honor or whatever it is. I thought of this idea on my own and it may not be the most original, but I tried, guys, I tried.**

**Review and I'm sorry if all my stories are taking forever to update. I've been feeling depressed lately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Maryse Lightwood was in the kitchen feeding the many hungry mouths of her family when she heard the doorbell ringing. Immediately, she and Robert were alert and cautious. It was unusual for anyone at this hour to be looking for them and though the Uprising was finished and Valentine was dead, there were still many who were suspicious of them for being in the Circle.

"I'll go," Maryse whispered. "Watch the children."

"Maryse, no!" Robert said. "Think of the children!"

Maryse looked Alec, Isabelle, and Jace and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

But she grabbed a seraph blade first before going to the door. Noticing with slight relief that the ruby at her throat wasn't pulsing, she pulled open the thick open doors and blinked with surprise at the sight before her.

Jocelyn Fairchild, the former wife of Valentine Morgenstern and the woman responsible for bringing down the Circle, was standing in the cold in front of the New York Institiute, one hand holding onto a little boy with white-blond hair and the same startling green eyes as his mother, although right at that moment they were dull with sleep. Her other arm was holding a bundle of blue cloth.

"Maryse," Jocelyn said, letting go of her child to briefly brush damp red hair from her face. "I don't have much time." She looked nervously over her shoulder before turning back to face the dark-haired woman. "I need your help."

Speechless, Maryse could only nod.

Jocelyn pushed the boy forward. "This is mine and Valentine's son, Jonathan Christopher, and this is my daughter, Clarissa." She held out the bundle as her voice dropped. "I'm in terrible danger, Maryse, and I cannot let my children get involved." Her voice began to choke. "I'm leaving them in your care. Please raise them as your own and do not let them know that you and Robert are not their true parents."

"But… Jocelyn…"

"Please, Maryse." She looked over her shoulder again and this time Maryse could see the outline of a large wolf standing at the gates. "Please promise me you will raise them and not tell them who I truly am."

The woman wordlessly took baby Clarissa in her arms, looking down into her face and seeing that she shared her mother's red curls. "But Jocelyn… why?"

"I don't have time to explain. Keep them safe." Tears were falling down Jocelyn's pale cheeks. "Promise me."

"I promise." What more could she say?

Jocelyn dropped to her knees in front of Jonathan. "I love you, Jonathan. Be safe and grow big and strong," she whispered, kissing his forehead. "Take care of your sister and don't forget what I gave to you. You must never show it to anyone else, alright?"

The boy blinked and nodded. His mother nodded, smiling sadly, before standing up and taking Clarissa. She held her daughter, kissing her forehead as well. "Be safe, Clary. I love you."

She gave Clarissa back to Maryse before giving her children one last heartbroken look and rushing out the gates. The wolf sniffed at her and then they were running down the empty street.

"Maryse?" Robert came up behind her. "What's going on?"

Suddenly struck with a horrible sense of foreboding, Maryse shoved Clarissa into her husband's arms and bundled Jonathan towards him as well. "Keep them safe. I'll be right back!" She bounded after Jocelyn.

"Maryse?" Robert shouted, sounding confused. "Wait! Where are you going?"

But his wife was already running down the street.

She knew this was dangerous to go after them alone, but she knew her instincts were not to be ignored. Jocelyn was in danger and the wolf… she knew now she recognized him to be Lucian Graymark, once Valentine's right-hand man who helped Jocelyn betray Valentine and the Circle.

The snow began to fall from the dark skies. Maryse knew she was far behind, but a flash of motion caught her attention as Jocelyn and Lucian ran underneath a streetlight.

Now panting slightly, Maryse continued to pursue the pair.

It wasn't too long later when the abrupt flash of a seraph blade shone in the night. "_Telantes!" _Jocelyn cried. A moment later, the blade buried itself in the dark body of a demon. It howled and disintegrated, but not before Jocelyn whirled and hacked at another demon's neck.

Lucian attacked viciously as well, but a heavy blow from a demon caused him to fall against the wall of the building behind him, bleeding heavily.

"Luke!" Jocelyn cried. She sliced at the mass of dark shapes in front of her, but to no avail. A spiked tail whipped through the air and struck her in the back, throwing her a few feet forward onto the asphalt. The demons pounced.

"Jocelyn!" Maryse cried out, but it was too late.

With a cry, Jocelyn and Lucian were dragged off into the darkness with nothing left but a few splatters of blood and Jocelyn's seraph blade, which faded into dullness once again.

"No," Maryse whispered. She bowed her head, feeling tears prick at her eyes. "_Ave atque vale_, Jocelyn and Lucian."

With a heavy heart, she turned and slowly walked back the way she came.

* * *

><p>When she returned, Jonathan and Clary were in the kitchen and Alec and Isabelle, her true children, and Jace, her adoptive son, were staring at the newcomers with wide eyes.<p>

"Who are they, Mom?" Jace asked, his golden hair shining as brightly as Jonathan's, although the other boy's hair was brighter.

Robert looked at her worriedly, but she gave them a sad smile as she picked up Clary, who cooed happily. "Alec, Isabelle, Jace… meet Jonathan and Clarissa. They are your new brother and sister."


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't think this chapter was that bad, honestly. I especially love the ending and I really tried to play on the familial bond they all have. Several chapters are going to be like this until I figure out how to start the real action, but yeah. It's a slow start, but hopefully not too crappy.**

**What do you guys think? Review your thoughts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The flashing lights beamed over the crowd as they jumped and gyrated in time to the music. Dry ice fog sifted over the floor and were scattered by the moving legs. The smell of sweat and cheap perfume was in the air and the music thundered.

In the corner closest to the door, a group of five people were sitting in the circular booth, sipping neon drinks that glowed in the black light and watching the crowd.

One of them, a boy with hair like dark ink, suddenly pointed. "There. The guy with the blue hair."

"I see him." A girl stood. She wore a long white dress with a giant ruby hanging at her throat and the sweat stuck her black hair to her neck. She brushed it back impatiently. "See ya." She disappeared into the crowd, following the blue-haired boy.

Two other boys stood. Their hair was fair, though one was white-blonde and the other golden. "Coming, little sister?" the golden-haired boy asked, grinning.

The last member of their party stood. She was the shortest, with flame-red hair that hung in curls down to her shoulders and sharp green eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The boy followed the girl, breathing in the scent of her. He licked his lips, waiting to devour her.<p>

The girl's thick black hair swayed slightly as she turned, her eyes shining mischievously, before opening the door to the storage closet and slipping in. He followed, practically shaking with excitement and anticipation.

He didn't notice the four figures trailing after them.

"What's your name?" he asked softy once he closed the door behind them.

The girl smiled. "Isabelle." Her hand reached up to brush her hair from her face, the bangles on her wrists slipping back. Black marks began to show on her skin.

The boy froze. "Sh—"

Gold lightning lashed forward and he howled as the whip coiled around his ankles. Isabelle jerked her hands and the whip tightened. She smiled, a glittering dangerous smile. "Go ahead guys."

Hands pulled his arms back and bound his wrists together with sharp wire that cut into his skin. He snarled as the Shadowhunters appeared before him. One of them held a glowing blade to his throat. "You… you're the Lightwood children."

"I see our reputation precedes us." The golden-haired boy's voice seemed pleased.

The light-haired boy's emerald eyes rolled. "I bet nothing good on your end, Jace."

Jace shrugged. "What can I say, I'm amazing."

"He means you have a dastardly reputation," the dark-haired boy said, his eyes rolling as well. He was the one holding the sword to the boy. "And he is right. Your—"

"Can we just get on with this?" the redhead sighed exasperatedly. "Jace, nothing good ever comes from when people hear about you and you know that so stop fueling your oversized ego."

"You wound me, little sister," Jace pouted, but his golden eyes glimmered.

The boy on the ground growled and the blade pressed harder so he stilled. "I can make you a deal!"

Jace yawned. "I doubt anything you have will be able to interest us, demon."

"I have information!" the boy pleaded. "I know where Valentine is."

Jace glanced at the redheaded girl, who shook her head. "Valentine's dead and gone. No deal, demon." He nodded at the boy with the sword, who applied pressure again.

"No! Valentine's alive!" the boy gasped, beginning to choke both from trying to get away from the glowing sword and panic. "Everyone in the Infernal Worlds knows it! I can tell you where he is!"

Rage glowed in Jace's eyes. "By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in Hell. And you—" A silver knife appeared in his hands seemingly out of nowhere. "_You can join him there."_

Another glowing blade stabbed down into the boy's chest before he let out a cry. Black fluid burst out and he twitched, his eyes rolling back before he crumpled, folding into himself and disintegrating into the ground.

Jace looked at the girl next to him, who was cleaning the blood from her sword. "I could've handled that, you know."

She looked at him, a smile in her eyes and lips. "Nah, you were too busy monologuing."

The fair-haired boy laughed and ruffled her hair, causing her to shriek indignantly and shove at him. "Come on, who wants takeout from Taki's? I'm starving."

"Pig," the girl said affectionately. "Let's go or we'll be stuck eating Isabelle's fish-olive-peanut-tomato-whatever soup."

"Hey, I got it from a water sprite at Chelsea Market—"

"It tastes terrible and you know it, Isabelle."

"Terrible would be a mild way to put it. I say it tastes like demon piss."

"And have you ever tried demon piss?"

"No, but that soup should be the closest thing to it."

Isabelle growled as her siblings laughed, but the corner of her mouth began to twitch upward. "Oh shut up." She opened the door to the storage room and slipped out into the rest of the club.

Jace stretched, exposing a strip of his taut stomach as his shirt slightly lifted. "After you, Miss Clarissa," he said in a mock-formal voice as he held open the door.

Clary smirked at her brother and curtsied exaggeratedly in her gear. "Thank you, Sir Jace." She turned to the two remaining boys. "Coming, Jon, Alec?"

Jonathan and Alec shook their heads with amusement and followed their littlest sister out the door.

* * *

><p>"Clary?"<p>

"Mmm?" she asked, sketching the picturesque couple before her. They were laughing with each other as they at underneath the tree, holding cups of bubble tea with the thick straws punctured through the sealed top. The girl had long flowing brown hair while the boy had jet-black hair.

Simon sighed and leaned back into the bench, musingly staring out over the brilliant sun-lit park before them. As a vampire, he should've been burning up, but now the sun didn't affect him. "What should I do about Isabelle?"

Clary looked at him. "You know my sister. She's not exactly trustful of guys."

"I know that. I just…" He groaned. "Why am I talking to you about this?"

"Because I'm your best friend," she replied, grinning.

Simon smiled back, but it dropped. "I asked her to give me a chance, but she just… shot me down." He shook his head. "Jace once said she'll walk all over my heart in high-heeled boots and I'm starting to believe him."

"Simon…" Clary looked at him. "After Dad cheated on Mom, Isabelle was affected the most. She's scared she'll be hurt."

"But why does she still date guys?" He sounded angry now. "We've gone through so much but she still won't give me a chance." He sounded guilty now. "Is it about—"

"No. I know it isn't." She bit her lip. "Izzy didn't tell me a lot, but… I know she likes you. After what happened at Hotel Dumort, she's been seeing you differently. Trust me on that."

Simon was quiet. He looked at the sketch. "That's really good," he said. His eyes were tired and from the dark lines on his skin, Clary knew he was getting thirsty.

"Has Jordan been getting you blood?" she asked softly, conscious of the people around them.

"When he can, yeah. He's still out doing stuff for the Praetor so in the meantime ask Magnus for blood." He smirked. "It's great when it's your best friend's brother's boyfriend. I get discounts a lot."

Clary bumped him with her shoulder and resumed sketching the folds of the girl's dress. "There's… another thing."

"What?"

She flushed lightly. "Izzy thinks I like you so that might be another reason why she won't go out with you."

"She doesn't want to break her little sister's heart?" he asked wryly.

"I guess, yeah."

"Does everybody think that?"

"Jace and Jon weren't really happy," Clary laughed. "But I told them we're just friends."

Simon smirked. "They didn't believe you, did they?"

She groaned and buried her head in her hands, confirming his answer.

He snickered. "Should I be afraid of two very angry Shadowhunters hunting me down in the near future?"

"Yes you should be very afraid. Jace was stocking up on seraph blades the last time we had that conversation and Jon was ordering a crate of holy water."

"You can order holy water from the Internet?"

"Not the Internet, idiot. Actually, I don't know where. I don't care." She finished sketching and took out her color pencils, selecting cerulean. "Just don't go anywhere near Jace or Jon for the next week or two. Alec is fine with that so Magnus's place is fine."

"Relax, Clary, I can take care of myself."

"I know, but don't forget that Jace and Jon are two of the most skilled Shadowhunters of our generation," she reminded him. "Be careful anyway." She pulled a bronze-colored pencil out of her box and started on the top of the girl's hair, accenting how the sunlight touched the strands.

Two girls, both blonde and wearing tank-tops and leggings, passed in front of the bench, their eyes appraising Simon. One of them smiled flirtatiously, but the other hissed and pointed not-so-discreetly at Clary. Sulking, the two ran off.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "That was… interesting."

"They thought I was your girlfriend, didn't they?" Clary asked, smirking as she picked up her iced coffee and sipped from it.

"Yup." He frowned. "They also called you a midget."

"Oh that's rude," she huffed mockingly. She groaned as the couple stood and walked away. "Okay, _that's_ rude."

Simon rolled his eyes and stood. "Finally, we can leave."

"I wasn't that boring, was I?" Clary began to pack up her stuff, putting it all into a backpack and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Yes you were," Simon teased, picking up her coffee and throwing it into a nearby trashcan. "I almost died from the boredom."

"Ha ha," she deadpanned, leveling him with a cool look.

He grinned and took her hand, leading her out of the park. She held it easily, even though she knew that to the casual bystander, they would look like the average teenage couple, though they would think it strange that the boy would have unusually pale skin and the girl had strange tattoos on her arms.

They walked down the busy streets, passing by several familiar haunts until they turned up at the familiar Institute. Being a Downworlder, Simon couldn't go in so he gave Clary a quick hug before she stepped through the wards and through the door.

Alec was in the kitchen when Clary passed by. "Hey, Alec." She went to the fridge and pulled out an unopened bottle of Pepsi. "Where's everyone else? Izzy's usually in here trying out a recipe."

"Isabelle's on a date and Jace and Jon are demon-hunting in the sewers."

"In the _sewers_?"

At that moment, the front door of the Institute opened and Clary walked out to the entrance call to see her brothers covered in blood, mud, water, and…

"Mom is going to _kill_ you," she said, retching from the stench.

"Not to mention how many diseases you're bringing in here," Alec said dryly as he walked out of the kitchen.

Jon grinned. "We'll probably have to burn these as well."

"Do that. I'm getting out of here." Clary raced to her room.

"What? And without a goodbye hug?" Jace cried after her. A middle finger was his only response before she disappeared upstairs.

Alec shook his head. "Strip."

"Now, Alec, I know how much—"

"By the Angel, Jace, you're my brother!" he sounded appalled.

Jon, however, was already taking off his gear and weapons. "Burn the carpet too," he said, laughing a little.

"And do that before Izzy comes home or she'll give us hell about it." Jace was also taking off his things, save for his underwear, and was heading towards his room. "I'll shower before I help clean the place." Jon followed him, shaking his head amusedly.

Alec was left alone with a ruined carpet, a pile of gear and weapons, and a stomach-turning stench. He shook his head again. "Wait till Mom hears that it was the Persian…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Well it's been a while... Sorry, I was busy with school and all that so... sorry for the giant 3 or so month long delay! Hope this chapter makes up for it! I'm getting right to the point and jumping right into the action without delaying it. Hope I got Jace's character somewhat right. I don't know about Jon since I don't know him that well but hey, I did my best. And I know Izzy and Alec haven't been getting enough dialogue but don't worry, that's gonna change soon!**

**Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"When Mom finds out we had to burn the Persian, I'm blaming everything on you," Clary said as Jace and Jon walked into the kitchen. She and Alec were hoisting bags of Chinese takeout onto the kitchen island.

"But it's always better to share the blame," Jace said, lifting himself up and plopping down on the countertop.

"Not when you ruined her carpet. She'll starve you for weeks or make you do something like clean all the toilets in the Institute." Clary handed Jon a container of shrimp fried rice as she spoke.

"Where's my mu shu pork?" Jace demanded, jumping down and rifling through the bags.

"Clary forgot it," Alec replied, ignoring her incredulous look.

"Heartless wench!"

"It wasn't me, it was Alec!"

"I had nothing to do with it! It was all Clary's fault!" But he was laughing as she smacked him. "Alright, alright! It's in the second bag to your left, Jace."

"That's better," he said smugly as he pulled out the white, greasy box. Jon tossed him a pair of disposable chopsticks which he caught out of the air.

"When is Izzy getting home?" Alec asked, sitting down at the kitchen island.

"Wasn't she going on a date with Meliorn?" Clary asked, sitting next to him. "I think she said she got invited to the Seelie Queen's court."

"Is she crazy?" Jon said, alarmed.

"Izzy's gonna be fine," Jace said dismissively. "She has the Clave behind her." He chewed and swallowed. "By the way, where's Hodge? I thought he said he'll be back to check on the greenhouse."

"He's still somewhere in the city, I bet. Relax. The Clave just took off his curse a month ago. He's still over the moon about it." Clary sipped at her water as she spoke.

"Personally I don't think he should've been released," Jon said, his voice dropping to a low whisper. "Not after he's been in the Circle—"

"Your own mother has been in the Circle," Jace said impatiently. "It makes no difference."

"The only difference is that Mom had Alec and I was on the way," Jon said.

"Let's just say the Circle was just wrong," Clary said, putting a truce on the subject. "Valentine Morgenstern was a horrible person, thank goodness Jocelyn Fairchild and Lucian Graymark put an end to it, and who wants the fortune cookie? Cause I want it and Simon likes learning Chinese from the fortunes."

"Why don't you just go out with him already," Jace said lazily, throwing his empty container into the garbage can. "And the cookie's mine." He plucked it from Clary's grasp, cracked it open and took out the slip of paper, and popped it into his mouth. "Keep the paper for the bloodsucker."

"Jace!" Clary screamed. "I wanted to eat that!"

"There's another one." Jon tossed it at her with an exasperated smile.

"I still wanted that," she sighed, but there was a smile on her face.

The front doors opened and they looked up. "Izzy?" Alec called. There was no reply and they went to the kitchen doors to see Isabelle wiping tears from her eyes.

"Meliorn's a heartless jerk," Izzy pouted. "He just left me alone and disappeared at the Seelie Court so I dumped him."

"Um…" They all exchanged looks.

"Well look at it this way," Jace eventually said. "At least we don't have to continue to listen to you going on and on about how gorgeous he is compared to me. Although I still think I'm prettier than he is."

"This isn't about you Jace," Jon sighed.

"It's always about me."

Isabelle glared at him. "Well you're a great big help today."

He gracefully shrugged. "I do what I can."

Alec punched him in the shoulder. "Come on, we've got Chinese in the kitchen. Want some?"

"Sure." Isabelle wiped her eyes again and joined Alec, her five-inch heels clacking on the floor. "By the way, what happened to the Persian?"

Clary laughed. "I'll let Jon tell the tale."

While her brother entertained her, Jace and Alec spooned out helpings of fried rice and chicken and broccoli.

Clary stared into the distance, thinking of her conversation with Simon and how he lamented that Izzy didn't return his affections. Now that Isabelle broke up with Meliorn…

"Hey, anyone in there?" Someone was rapping on her forehead with sharp knuckles.

Clary blinked and winced. "Ow! Stop it." She swatted away Jace's hand.

"She's alive after all. So, what's bothering you?" He raised an elegant eyebrow as he spoke.

She shrugged. "Just… Simon."

Jace sighed sharply with a note of exasperation. "I should've known." He began to walk away, having his hand dismissively. "Go and continue daydreaming about the bloodsucker. Don't let me interrupt your fantasies."

"I wasn't having fantasies about Simon," Clary said, annoyed. "I was thinking of getting him and Izzy together."

"Isabelle with the vampire freak?" he raised his eyebrow again.

"Don't call him a freak."

"Compared to other vampires—"

"I know, but that still isn't nice."

"What isn't nice is that you're trying to get our sister to hook up with your love interest."

"He's not my love interest."

"You know what they say, denial—"

"By the Angel, Jace, Simon likes Isabelle, not me." Clary shot him an annoyed scowl.

"Are you sure?" Now Jace gave her an annoyed scowl. "And I was going to have fun vampire hunting. It would've been more interesting going after a Daylighter."

"Jace Lightwood, don't you dare."

"Jon and I even got the holy water and stuff!"

"Jonathan!"

"What?" Jon asked, wandering over.

"Not you, him!" Clary pointed at Jace, who had a look of innocence on his face.

"Isn't it weird how Mom named both of you Jonathan Christopher?" Alec said suddenly from where he was sitting next to Izzy.

"We're not having that conversation right now! Jace wants to go Simon-hunting."

Jon frowned. "We're not anymore?"

"No!"

"Little sister doesn't like us going after her boyfriend," Jace smirked.

Clary threw up her hands with an exasperated cry. "I'm done with you two."

They began to protest with loud voices, but Clary stomped out of the kitchen into the dark hallway. Her bare feet were freezing against the cold floor, but she didn't let it deter her as she walked up the stairs to the hallway on the third floor where she and her siblings shared their rooms.

"Aw, don't be mad." Jace was walking up behind her.

"I'm not." Clary said, smiling slightly.

"Liar."

"Prick."

"Language, Clarissa," he said sternly with a touch of humor.

"Or what, you'll tattle to Mommy?" she threw him a smirk over her shoulder and slipped into her room, turning on the lights so that the darkness revealed bright orange walls plastered all over with sketches and paintings Clary had done over the years.

"I can stop you from going out to meet your boyfriend." Jace stopped just outside her room.

"Simon's not my boyfriend."

"When did I ever mention Simon?"

"Well then who else do you mean? Magnus? He's Alec's boyfriend. Jordan? Nope, he's with Maia. So really, there's nobody else you could be talking about." Clary tossed herself onto her bed, her laptop in her hands. "Now shoo, I need to talk to Simon."

"Planning your next date?" Jace asked sarcastically before he disappeared out the door. Clary made a face after him before opening up her laptop, losing herself in music and conversation.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Manhattan, a tall man moved stealthily through the dark streets. His blond hair glowed in the dim light from a sputtering streetlamp and he carried himself with poise, pride and disdain in his features and black eyes.<p>

As he walked, the shadows seemed to cling to him. Something hissed and the light finally went out for good.

The man stopped. "There you are."

There was a long pause, then a giant undulating shape oozed out of a dark alleyway to the man's right. It expanded and grew, almost blotting out the night sky, but the man showed no fear. When the shape stopped its progress, the man finally spoke.

"The plan is about to begin. I need the blood of a Child of Lilith. A youngling."

There was a long pause, then the shape spoke.

"Yes…. Valentine."


End file.
